


Сладкоежка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Between cases, Gen, Holmes in France, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Unlikely baking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Если у Холмса нет расследований, он обедает во Франции, как француз.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Сладкоежка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JWP 2019 #22: Sweet Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934023) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Холмс во Франции − совсем другой человек, не похожий на Холмса в Лондоне или в любом другом месте за границей, где мы путешествовали вместе. Если у Холмса нет расследования, во Франции он не только говорит на этом языке так же хорошо, как любой местный житель, но и обедает скорее как француз, а не как англичанин со своими обычными привычками в еде. Он будет баловать себя винами, задерживаться за столом с едой из нескольких блюд и наслаждаться богатыми, красивыми десертами, оценивая всё это с утонченным вкусом и знанием гурмана.

Сегодня, однако, он пристально смотрел на красиво украшенный гато(1), который официант поставил в центре нашего стола, так и не потянувшись за вилкой. Я не увидел ничего необычного, но я узнал выражение лица моего друга – то, которое у него бывает, когда он неожиданно сталкивался с представляющим интерес делом.

− В чём дело? − тихо спросил я по-английски, надеясь, что из-за разговоров других людей в знаменитом французском заведении мой вопрос никто не услышит.

− Наперстянка, аконит, ландыш, паслен... я не знаю всех цветов, но каждый из них чрезвычайно ядовит, − пробормотал Холмс. − Мне кажется, я хотел бы поговорить с шефом-кондитером.

Возможно, к счастью для моего аппетита и душевного спокойствия, шеф-кондитер был только рад выйти из кухни и поговорить с месье Холмсом. Оказалось, что этот человек был двоюродным братом инспектора Виллара и большим поклонником как моего друга, так и моих собственных историй. Узнав, что Холмс, вероятно, будет обедать в этом заведении, он попросил сообщить ему, если Холмс действительно появится. На всякий случай он приготовил специальные украшения из сахарной пасты и марципана.

Холмс растрогал кондитера до слёз, заявив, что польщён, и настояв, чтобы тот присоединился к нам и насладился плодами своих трудов. Мне не нужен был незаметный знак Холмса, чтобы избежать дегустации угощения, и только гораздо позже вечером, после того как Холмс сделал вид, что попробовал десерт, создатель съел свою порцию (вместе с большим количеством прекрасного виски) и прошло достаточно времени, мы оба смогли убедиться, что в этом творении действительно нет ничего ядовитого.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) − Гато (фр. Gateau) − означает просто еду, что-то запечённое как пирог. Этот термин появился в 1764 году. Тогда гато делали из мясного фарша, рубленой печёнки, трюфелей и запекали в свиной коже. К 20 веку распространились Petit Gateau (маленькие гато), кондитерские изделия похожие на кекс, особенно с шоколадом.


End file.
